legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P17/Transcript
(Richie, Yang, Sammy, Mich and Clark are seen entering the house) Sammy: *sigh* Finally! Richie: I thought we'd never get those kids to sleep. Yang: Man... And I thought Shade was a pain to deal with sometimes... How does X and Rayla do all that? Sammy: I have no idea. But now I do have more respect for what my brother does for the colony. Mich: Yeah, trust us it gets pretty intense in there. Clark: Don't get us started on what happens when they're not fed. Yang: I do not wanna know... Richie: Oh man... I can tell you though I just wanna lay down... Yang: Yeah you should. I'm just glad you didn't throw up or anything while we were working. Richie: I'm honestly surprised I didn't.... Sammy: Hey guys I'm gonna go sit down for a bit and I'll come out and make us all something to eat. Yang: That sounds great Sammy. Mich: Well, while you do that, me and Clark are gonna go find some toys to play with! Clark: Yeah! I saw some toy cars lying around in Foxtrot's room if you wanna borrow them! Mich: Let's go! (Mich and Clark run off to get toys) Richie: Yeah.....Cars.... (Richie then looks to the side as Sammy and Yang look at him confused) Sammy: Richie? Richie:..... Yang: *shakes Richie* Dude, you okay? Richie: *looks over* Huh?? Oh....Yeah I'm fine. Sammy: You sure dude? You kinda drifted off for a second there. Richie: Oh yeah, I'm alright guys. Yang: You sure? Richie: Of course! I'm....just thinking is all. Sammy: About what? Richie: It's....not important. Yang: You sure? Richie:.... Sammy: Richie, if you have something to tell us you can say it. We won't tell the others. Richie: Well.... Sammy: Come on man, it can't be that bad. Richie: *sigh*......Fine then. But you two have to promise that you won't tell, alright? Yang: We promise. Sammy: Yeah no one will know. Richie: Right... Let's sit down. (The three go and head toward the living room. It then cuts to the heroes fighting against Vosorin's army) Miles: Holy crap! Alex: Just keep fighting! Jack: We're trying! Erin: There's so many! Omega: FOXTROT!! (Foxtrot is seen before he turns to find a skeleton approaching) Foxtrot: AHH!! (Foxtrot turns transparent as the skeleton goes through his body, however it causes his helmet to fall and get knocked into the crowd of undead) Foxtrot: *gasp* My helmet! (Foxtrot watches as the helmet disappears into the horde) Foxtrot: NO!! (Zulu is seen punching a skeletal warrior, causing it to fall apart before he looks over at Foxtrot) Zulu: What's wrong bro?! Foxtrot: MY HELMET! Zulul: Your helmet??? Foxtrot: I LOST IT!! (Rottytops slams her leg against a skeleton over hears that) Rottytops: Huh?? Zulu: What do you mean?? Foxtrot: I used my powers and it fell off into the horde! Zulu: *sigh* Goddammit! Foxtrot: What am I gonna do?! Zulu: I don't know, get another one maybe?! Foxtrot: But I like that helmet! Zulu: Foxtrot its just a helmet it can- (Suddenly Rottytops speeds by them) Zulu: What the?!? (The two see Rottytops jump into the horde) Foxtrot: ROTTYTOPS!!! Zulu: What the hell?! Foxtrot: Zulu come on! We gotta help her! Zulu: *sigh* I can't catch a break with him. (Foxtrot and Zulu resume trying to fight while Shantae and Bolo noticed that) Bolo: DID SHE JUST JUMP INTO A HORDE OF ZOMBIES!?! Shantae: Oh no! I know she's a zombie to, but will she even be okay!? Bolo we have to help! Bolo: *Pulls out mace* Oh right! (The two run over as Zulu, Foxtrot and Rottytops are seen charging through the horde) Zulu: Fox are you sure you don't want another helmet?! Foxtrot: No! That's MY helmet! Zulu: Its just a helmet dude! It can be replaced! Foxtrot: ITS SPECIAL!! Zulu: All right all right fine but- Rottytops: THERE!! (Rottytops sees the helmet. She takes off her leg, and smacks a undead guy away then makes a dive for it. She holds it up) Rottytops: GOT IT!! Foxtrot: YES!! Zulu: Hold on! (Zulu fires two slime webs at Rottytops and the helmet, allowing him to full them both to safety) Zulu: Here you go bro! (Zulu throws the helmet to Foxtrot) Zulu: Now DON'T lose it again! (Foxtrot nods before he puts his helmet on) Foxtrot: Thanks bro! Rottytops: What? No thanks for me? Foxtrot: Oh right! Sorry Rotty! Thanks for- (Suddenly a pair of hands grab Rottytops and pulls her into the horde) Foxtrot: ROTTY!! Zulu: Oh son of a... (Miles and Ruby then run over) Miles: Zulu what's going on?? Zulu: Oh you know, just a little dilemma over a frickin' helmet! Foxtrots: Rottytops tried to get my helmet and she got pulled into that horde! We have to save her! Ruby: Oh no! Right! We'll get her out! (Shantae and Bolo arrive) Shantae: We'll help out to! Miles: Glad your here! Think you can clear some with a fire ball? Shantae: You got it! FIREBALL! (Shantae launches a fire ball at the undead burning a fire of them) Ruby: *Holds up rife* Let's clear a path! *Starts shooing* Zulu: Foxtrot, you owe me for this! Foxtrot: What?? Zulu: You heard me! Foxtrot: Yes yes I got it! Come on let's help! Zulu: Yeah yeah let's save your girlfriend already! Foxtrot: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!! (The group then charges into the undead and fights through them) Miles: WOO HOO!! Zulu: Well you gotta give them credit, this is just like all those zombie games we played back home! Foxtrot: Yeah it kinda is! Miles: DON'T REMIND ME OF THOSE!! Ruby: *Slicing up zombies* I think we're getting though! Shantae: *Smachs a skeleton with her hair* But where's Rotty? Bolo: She's gotta be around here somewhere! (A moment later Foxtrot finds Rottytops) Foxtrot: Rotty?! (Rottytops is with her head unattached to her body and he leg also unattached) Rottytops: Man... These guys like to play rough. (Zulu runs up next to Foxtrot and looks at Rottytops) Zulu: Oooh.... Foxtrot: You okay? Rottytops: Y-Yeah but I'm kinda in pieces. Think you can put my leg and head back on my body? Foxtrot: S-Sure no problem! (Zulu notices more zombies coming) Zulu: Shit! Better keep them away while he's working! *Attacks the zombies* Foxtrot: Okay, let's figure this out. Miles: We'll keep you protected! Foxtrot: Thanks! Sooo.... (Foxtrot picks up Rottytops' head) Foxtrot: Mind giving some advice on how to fix this? Rottytops: Just make sure I'm facing the right way. Foxtrot: Right. (Foxtrot puts Rotty's head back on) Rottytops:.... I'M BACKWARDS!!! Foxtrot: AHH! Sorry! *Takes the head off and puts it back on the right way* Rottytops: *Feels her head* Ah that's better! Pass me my leg! (Foxtrot grabs Rottytops' leg, hands it to her as she puts it back on. She stands up) Rottytops: Ah that's much better! Foxtrot: Fixed? Rottytops: Yep! Thanks Foxy! Foxtrot: R-Right! You're welcome! Zulu: Hey! Less gawking, more fighting you two! Foxtrot: Ah right! Stay close to me Rotty! I'll keep you safe! Rottytops: Aww my hero! (Foxtrot blushes as the group gathers up to fight) Ruby: Ready? Miles: Let's do it! Zulu: CHARGE!! (The group attacks the undead before it cuts back to Richie, Sammy and Yang sitting down on the couch) Richie: Well....Here we are. Sammy: You ready to talk Richie? Richie: Yeah. Yang: Well, let us hear it! (Richie takes a deep breath before sighing) Richie: Alright, it happened about two months ago... (The scene then fades into a flashback of two months ago with Richie sitting at a table in a diner waiting) Richie: *sigh* Where is he...? (Richie waits a bit longer before Zane is seen entering the diner before walking over to him and sitting down) Zane: Hey. Richie: Heh. Finally man. Zane: Sorry I took so long. A lot of people are out today. Richie: Oh it's alright. Zane: Yeah. So, how're you holding up man? Richie: Honestly? I'm doing pretty well actually. Zane: You sure? Richie: I guess. Zane: Hmm, well alright then. Richie: I guess I'm just not used to being around the guy who killed my dad is all. Zane: Yeah..... Richie: But hey, we're both friends here right? Zane: Yep. Richie: Right. (The two sit in silence and look around) Richie: Soooo....How's life? Zane: Right now? So far so good. Richie: Well, that's nice. Zane: Sure is. Richie: So what was it that you wanted to talk about? Zane: Well that's the thing, I'm gonna be....gone after today. Richie: Gone? Zane: Yeah. Richie: Where are you going? Zane: I....can't say. Richie:....Family stuff? Zane:..... Richie: I see... Zane: I won't be coming back either. Richie: Damn.... Zane: But, if this is the last we'll see of each other, at least you left as my friend. Zane: Yeah. But I might try to come back if I can. Richie: Well if you do, I'll be here man. Zane: Thanks. (Zane's phone then buzzes as he checks it) Zane: Oh, that's my cue. Richie: Already? Zane: Yep. Richie: Oh....Well, see you around I guess. Zane: See you around too. (Zane gets up as Richie watches him leave. It then fades back to Richie talking on the couch) Richie: And....ever since then, I haven't heard from him. He just....left without a trace. Yang: Wow... Sammy: Damn. Richie: I mean, even though he's the one that killed my dad, I felt like we both had come far as friends. Yang: It sure sounded like it. Richie: Yeah... Sammy: Well....Now what? Richie: I don't know. Yang; You wanna go check on Mich and Clark? Richie:....Sure. (The three then all stand up and go to check on the two infants before it cuts to the heroes fighting through the undead) Foxtrot: Ruby on your left! Ruby: Got it! (Ruby turns and slices a group of undead down) Ruby: Yeah! Foxtrot: Nice one! (Alex is seen charging through the undead with Jack) Alex: We need to find that damn wizard! Jack: Yeah, no kidding! Alex: At least now we know he's got the Stone! Jack: But what's he planning on doing with it is the question! Vosorin: I'm glad you asked. (Alex and Jack are then knocked away by a fireball) Jack: Ow... Alex: Yeah....That hurt. (Vosorin walks out in front of the two) Jack: Aww crap... Vosorin: Though unfortunately for you, you won't be getting your answer. Jack: Alex. Alex get up! Alex: I can't... Jack: Why not?! Alex: Because you're sitting on top of me! (Jack looks to find himself laying on top of Alex) Jack; Oh! Sorry man! Vosorin: Get them up. Jack: Huh?? (A group of zombies and skeletons then approach and grab Jack before lifting him up) Jack: Wha- Hey! Let me go!! Vosorin: Get the other one up too. (The undead then pick Alex up and restrain him) Alex: *sigh* Goddammit! Vosorin: You will be first of your first of the fools who's soul I'll claim. (Vosorin is prepare to fire another magic attack at Alex. But he suddenly stops) Vosorin: … Wait. Your... Your face. Alex: My what?? Jack: He's talking about your face Alex. (Vosorin gets a closer look at Alex) Vosorin:..... You... You look just like.... My son. Alex: Huh?? Jack: I think the old man's lost it Alex. Alex: Yeah, what the hell are you on about?? I'm not your son! Vosorin: Oh I know you're not him. But I know what he looked like. And you look just like him. Alex: So what? What does me looking like your son change? Vosorin: It changes everything. I have found what I am searching for. Jack: Huh? Alex: W-What are you talking about?? Jack: Yeah. What do you mean by "what you're looking for"? Vosorin: I have found the key. To bringing my son back. Alex: Huh??? (Vosorin fires a beam at Alex, it causes him to be unable to move and he starts to float) Alex: NN! What's going on!? I can't move! Vosorin: My revenge on the kingdom can wait. You are coming with me boy. Jack: Hey hold on! Don't you even think about taking him! Alex: Jack! Vosorin: SILENCE!! (Jack is blast by a magical blast, knocking him away) Alex: JACK!! (Erin is seen fighting undead before she hears Alex's yelling and looks to find him floating by Vosorin) Erin: Alex?? (Vosorin charges another magical blast) Vosorin: You are coming with me! (Vosorin blasts Alex, who screams as he suddenly vanishes) Erin: ALEX!!! Vosorin: Hm? Erin: You damn wizard! What the hell do you think you're doing?! What did you do to Alex?!! Vosorin: If you mean the boy, I sent him back to my lair. Erin: Well bring him back!! Vosorin: No. The boy belongs to me now. Erin: GIVE HIM BACK!! (Erin fires ice at Vosorin who stops the ice and sends it back at Erin) Erin: *gasp*! (Erin is knocked back by the ice as Vosorin walks away) Vosorin: Looks like that's my cue to leave you children. (The undead army, suddenly stops charge or fighting and turns and starts to leave) Vosorin: Leave this kingdom while you still can children. For next time, it, and ALL who live here shall die!! Rose: Huh?? (Erin then gets back up in pain as she looks over at Vosorin) Erin: Dammit... Give... My brother back... Vosorin: As I said before: The boy belongs to me. And with him, my son shall be brought back to me at last. (Vosorin then teleports away. At that moment, all the undead warriors all fall to the ground or fall to pieces. And several green balls with are meant to be they're souls shoot out and leave as well) Erin: Hey... Get... BACK HERE!! (Erin gets up in anger as Jack sits up as well) Jack: Aww man....What happened...? Jessica: He.... He took... He took Alex.... Why? Omega: Wait what?? Foxtrot: Alex?! Erin: *sigh* Vosorin said something about his son when he left. Jack: Wait, you don't think he's gonna use Alex for some kind of resurrection do you? Shantae: *Gasp* He'll use the Soul Stone to find his son's soul, and put into Alex's body! Sky: Meaning Alex will be dead, and his son will take his place in his body! Jessica: Oh no! Erin: Well we can't let that happen! I won't let my brother's soul be replaced with another! Jessica: We have to find them and stop them! Momo: Where did he take Alex? Erin: Said something about his lair? Mina: Where's that? Erin: I don't know! But... Maybe the King might know! Jack: The king? Erin: Yeah! Miles: Are you sure? Ruby: Didn't they say they couldn't find anything from their scouts? Erin: … Shit you're right. Damn it!! How are we gonna find him!? Jessica: Wait! I have an idea! Miles: Idea? Erin: Well what is it?! Jessica: Me and him are psychics! If I can link to his mind, we can follow its power to the source! Ian: Could that actually work? Jessica: Why wouldn't it? Ian: Well we are dealing with a powerful wizard who has powerful magics. He could put a block that could- Erin: Just do it! Jessica: Ah okay okay! (Jessica then tries to use her powers to try and find Alex as the others stand ready for when she finds him) TO BE CONTINUED....Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts